Alpha And Omega, The Story Continued
by Wolfjay14
Summary: You may of heard the story of Kate and Humphrey and there adventures, but... you didn't here the after story. THERE WILL BE FOUR WHO WILL SAVE THE PACK THAT COME FROM AFAR.
1. The biggining of a Adventure

It was a week after the moonlight howl, every wolf was happy, the western and eastern packs had joined together and were all living in the original western pack camp.

A grey wolf was walking through the forest to a meeting that he was requested to go to, as he approached the den he was greeted by another grey wolf, "Hello Humphrey" the other grey wolf said to Humphrey, "hello sir" he greeted back. "Please call me Winston".

"Ok", Winston gave a slight chuckle, "Humphrey from what I heard soon I will be your father in law", Humphrey checks turned slightly red, "Yeh me and Kate are getting married in two days".

"Well I'm proud of you and Kate", "Thanks Winston, but why did you call me here?". "Well.. I needed to talk to you about what's coming up around next week" Winston replied.

Humphrey's checks then shot bright red, "Uhhhhh..." he didn't really know what to say. "Humphrey I'm asking as your future father in law, and you can tell me anything" Winston implied.

"Okay.. well.. I know it's going to be.. um.. mating season in about a week, and I know Kate.. will.. uh.. be in heat for about a month or so, but i promise I'll be careful around her" Humphrey was so embarrassed to be talking about mating in front of his loves dad and the pack leader. "Humphrey let me tell you when a female is in heat she won't stop until she gets what she wants, and I'm fine with you mating with Kate" Winston said calmly. "It's not you I'm afraid of, I'm scared if Eve finds out me and Kate, you know did it" Replied Humphrey, "It's okay Humphrey I'll talk to Eve tonight and make sure she doesn't go out trying to find you and does who knows what" "Thanks, is that all?" Humphrey replied with haste, "Yes"

As soon as Winston dismissed him he ran faster than lightning to his and Kate's den.

[one week later after Kate and Humphrey's marriage]

Humphrey woke up to the sound of bird song laying next to Kate. "_Wait a sec it's been a week since Winston talked to me, OH SHIT MATING SEASON and Kate's going to be in heat!" _Humphrey thought to himself.

[Later that day around Evening time]

Humphrey and Kate were walking back to their den when Kate asked "Humphrey what's up you seem to be a bit worried today" "Can I tell you the truth even if it's a little embarrassing?" He asked. Kate replied "Humphrey you can tell me anything silly" Kate replied, "Okay here goes.. well you know what time of year it is?" "Oh.. uh yeh I do, no wonder I've been feeling a bit strange around you." "SHIT so I'm going to ask you now before you get to into heat, are you sure you want to.. um... have.. uh.. pups?" Humphrey was so embarrassed to ask Kate that, "Oh Humphrey of course I do, besides you'll be the best father" "Really you mean it?"

"Of course I do Humphrey" Kate replied.

[next morning]

"Humphrey I think I'm going to be in heat in a sec!" Kate mentioned to Humphrey very rapidly, "_SHITTTTT!" _Humphrey thought to himself right before Kat jumped on top of him and rolled him over, "Hello Humphrey"

Kate said seductively

[Winston's P.O.V later that afternoon]

_"I should probably talk to Humphrey seeing as it's a day after mating season started" _Winston thought as he got up and walked out of the den to see Humphrey and Kate finishing of their lunch.

"Hello Kate, Hello Humphrey, say do you mind if i talk to Humphrey for a minute" Winston greeted, "Sure thing" Humphrey replied. As the two grey wolves walked into the den Humphrey asked Winston "Uh si.. I mean

dad can I tell you something about me and Kate?" "Of course you can" "Well.. uh me and Kate.. um did it this morning, and by that I mean ..uh um mated, but iI asked if she wanted to have.. uh pups the other day and she said yes" He said felling so embarrassed he just said that, " I knew you and Kate would eventually and you have my regards that I'm absolutely fine if Kate get's pregnant" "Thanks" Humphrey replied. "That's all Humphrey I only wanted to talk to you"

[ Humphrey's P.O.V two days later]

"WWOOOOOOOOOWWWW" Humphrey said as he salty, shaky and mooch flew through the air as their log hit a large rock sending them down to the bottom of the hill. They all landed on top of a unknowing caribou,

"Wow did we have the luckiest landing of all!" Shaky said, "Yeh" mooch and salty said simultaneously, "Say I think you guys deserve a treat for that" Humphrey said with a devious smile. "Huh what do ya mean?" mooch inquired, "Well we caught this ourselves and if no one finds out i think we can have this to ourselves" All three of the wolves sounded interested and when Humphrey said dig in they all did and then buried the rest. "Boy I can't move I'm so full" Salty said, "Well while we get the chance how have you guys been in this fair season?" Humphrey asked, as they talked about girls, Humphrey didn't mind telling them " Well i scored big time with Kate she's been in so much heat lately and you probably know what i mean" "How often?" Shaky asked "Bought two three times a day having sex with Kate" Humphrey proudly announced. "There's our rebel friend that a boy" They cheered in their group.


	2. Problems that need solving

[Winston's P.O.V one week later]

It was a nice spring morning till Cando rushed into the den with a message from one of the patrols "Sir the northern border patrol spotted three wolves that weren't part of our pack, but they got away"

"I see, does the patrol remember what they looked like?"

"Well there was two males and one female, the male who seemed to be there leader was white, tan and black, practically looked like a wolf sized husky, same with the other male, and the female was light brown but not tan"

"Okay thank you for sharing, get a group of alphas to track them down and bring them here, but tell the alphas not to attack unless necessary"

"Yes sir"

"Good, you're dismissed"

As soon as Cando left the den Winston thought_ "huh why would there be three wolves on my territory?"_

[later that day around midnight]

Cando ran to where Winston was sitting outside of his den.

"Sir the patrol has captured the three trespassers"

"Good how much did they resist the capture?"

"They didn't sir"

"Oh, well tack them to the side of the valley where we usually question"

"Yes sir"

As Cando ran to tack the other wolves to the other side of the valley, he slowly got up and followed, to shortly be joined by Eve.

"Winston honey, I heard that there are a few trespassing wolves that were captured"

"Yes three in fact"

They continued their conversation till they reached the side of the valley, to see three wolves sat calmly down.

Eve immediately started to question them, "What are your names?"

The apparent leader stepped forward,

"My name is Husk, my brother is Arrow and his mate is Naima" Husk calmly replied.

"Where do you come from?"

"Uh.. we come from up north" Naima nervously replied

"Naima just let Husk reply" Arrow whispered to his mate

"Oh really so you come from the Northern pack then"

"No we don't, if you haven't noticed we are lone wolves" replied Husk

"Then I'm guessing you're the leader"

"Yes I am"

"Why are you here?"

This time Husk didn't reply. "I SAID WHY DID YOU TRESSPASS HERE?"

Husk glanced at Arrow, Arrow nodded.

"We are here to try find my mate"

"And why would she be here?"

"She was kidnapped by a group of five wolves and we are searching for her"

"That would be foolish going after five wolves with only three"

"You mean two" Arrow mentioned

"Huh?" Eve was confused till Naima said "I… I don't fight"

"It's ok you don't have to" Arrow softly said to Naima.

"THAT'S EVEN MORE FOOLISH THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN YOUR LYING!"

"Families are stronger than packs" Mentioned Husk

"Now that we have answered your questions can we go?" Arrow asked

"NO YOU CAN'T" Eve yelled then walked away

"Oh and tie them up" Eve mentioned before she left

"Good luck with that you son of a bi…" Husk was cut short by Eve slapping him across the face with unsheathed claws, When Eve left Naima and Arrow had a simple vine around the leg and had the end tied to a tree, but Husk had a full on tied around his front two paws and hind paws so he couldn't walk and also had one around his mouth, probably to stop him from swearing anymore. The fresh three cuts were very deep but would heal without a scar. Arrow and Naima stayed at the small den but Husk was moved into an area with brambles surrounding the area with only one exit that was guarded.

[Husk's P.O.V later that night]

_"Great how am I going to get out of this?"_ Husk then remembered something that he taught Arrow.

Carefully he scooted towards the entrance where the guard was, he suddenly lifted his arms over the guard's head and used the vine to chock the guard, and as soon as the guard stopped breathing he lifted away leaving the guard to inhale causing him to fall asleep.

_"New that would come in handy" _He thought, then using one of the bramble thorns he cut the vines of him and stood up and headed towards the den where Arrow and Naima where being kept.

**Author note: that's all for this chapter, p.m me if you have something to say like a suggestion or anything else. **

**Wolfjay14**


	3. The great escape

This time there was two guards that were considerably far away from the den, Husk crept to the side of them then stood up suddenly giving the wolves a shock, as soon as Husk went up he punched both wolves really hard on the nose causing them to rear up, then using carful swift jabs he hit them in a nerve ending causing them temporal loos of control and stiffness.

Husk walked into the den to find his brother and his mate making out in the corner of the den.

"Alright love doves let's get the hell out of here before anymore wolves come to find you two making out" Husk said

"I kind of like it here with the secluded den and all"

"Well I guess you're going to have to deal with the tan bitch" remarked Husk

"Okay then lets run like wind" replied Arrow as the three wolves ran from the valley and out of the territory.

**Author note: short chapter but I wanted cliff hanger, I think I may have to post every 2-3 days, because school is handing out a lot (about 20 pages or so) of home work, still pm any ideas comments suggestions and anything else.**

**Wolfjay14**


	4. Back to the drawing board

[Kate's P.O.V next day]

Kate was next to Humphrey when she woke up, the next thing she knew Humphrey was up and both of them were heading out for the clearing where Winston and Eve looked worried and were adressing the pack.

"Lilly has gone missing try to find her and be fast!" Eve yelled to the rest of the pack as the dashed of to find the missing member.

"Mom what's going on, where's Lilly?" Kate asked sounding concerned.

"I don't' know sweetie I'm about to ask Garth hat happened" Eve replied

"I don't know she went out for a walk and disappeared" Garth replied

"Ma'am I may have found something" Cando yelled as he ran to Winston and Eve.

"Well did you find Lilly?" Eve asked

"No but the three prisoners are gone and the guards are all knocked out" Cando replied

"FIND THOSE THREE PRISNORS NOW" Eve yelled and Cando ran off to get a search party.

"Mom what's this about prisoners and guards?" Kate asked

"Yesterday three wolves trespassed on the territory, they put up a big chase though" Eve replied

"Okay, why weren't me and Humphrey notified?" she asked

"Well you see… Eve kind of had a go at them and gave the apparent leader a couple marks" Winston replied.

"What, how old were they?" Kate asked again

"Around your age" He replied

"Isn't that a bit young to be on their own" Kate Inquired

"Well they made up some right bull shit excuse" Eve replied

"That wasn't an excuse you son of a bi… ouch! YOU LITTLE BASTERD" Husk yelled as Cando dragged him, and other wolves dragged Arrow and Niama to where the others were sitting.

"YOU WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" Eve yelled at Husk

"Don't know but I'm getting tired of this" Husk replied, just as he said that Garth pounced on him and started swinging claws at him. "WHERE IS LILLY YOU…" Garth was cut short by Husk back flipping out the way causing Garth to tumble down the slope about a meter or so.

"That all you got sloppy!" Husk remarked as he dashed of not realizing that there was a steep fall onto rocks right where he ran, he whelped as he flew of the cliff side into the rocks, a loud snap along with a short blood stained howl rouse from the bottom, then complete silence.

**Authors note: So what will happen now? Is Husk dead? find out next chapter...**

**pm me ideas comments suggestions and anything else. **


	5. How it came to be

[Arrow's P.O.V]

"HUSK!" he yelled running down to see a blood stained mess at the bottom.

"NO, NO, NO YOU WON'T GO!" he screamed his brother didn't respond.

Arrow started to cry, his only brother was dead.

Naima ran to her mate sitting down with him.

[Arrow's flashback]

It was a clear winter's day in Elk Island National Park, the pack was happy and cheerful, and hunting had been a great success.

Arrow walked to where his brother was sitting. To only see he was talking to a jet black female with dark purple eyes.

"My days been well, woke up, hunted and came back just now" Arrow heard his brother say.

"Hi Gabriella mind if I just talk to my bro for a sec?" Arrow asked

"Of course" she replied.

Arrow and Husk walked over to the giant pine where they started to chat.

"Husk I telling you now to remember the rules, Hunters can't date Calmers"

"I know… It's just…" Husk didn't finish his sentence.

"Remember what happens if that happens."

"Yeh I'm not a pup"

[Husk's P.O.V Later that day, still in flashback]

He crept out from his den making sure no one heard him, creeping away from his den, he headed to the usual meting point.

"Gabriella are you there?" he whispered

"Yes I am" she whispered back

"So how…" Husk was cut short by Gabriella kissing him straight on the lips.

Soon the two were making out not realizing there was a spy there.

"Wait till James hears about this" the spy said quietly to himself.

[Arrow's P.O.V the next day]

Arrow woke to a start when he heard loud growling coming from the clearing, he rushed out his den to see his brother being swiped at by a large group of wolves.

"Get of my bro" he yelled as he flung himself at the biggest wolf not realizing before he flipped the wolf and ran to his brother that the wolf he tackled was the pack leader.

"WHAT THE HELL JAMES GET THE HELL OF MY BRO!" Arrow yelled, he didn't care how far up anyone was when it came to his brother.

"Your 'bro' as you call him has broken pack law!" James yelled

"What? He's done nothing!" Arrow replied

"Apart from breaking the number one law!" James answered back

Arrow glanced at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Great going" Arrow told his brother

"So, how we going to get out of this mess?" Arrow asked his brother

"Two ways I think you know already what I mean" Husk replied as him and his brother started to move backwards as the group of wolves pushed forward.

"No to many to fight" Arrow replied to his brother as their tails sensed the back wall of the clearing.

"Shit only one way" Husk said loud enough for Gabriella to hear from her den.

As Husk and Arrow were about to leap into their last battle, Gabriella jumped between the boys and the group, "No Husk is my love and nothing will stop me from loving him!" Gabriella yelled

"GET BACK TO THE DEN, I'm going to have a long chat with you when this is over!" James yelled back

"No dad, I'm only going where Husk goes" she said as she joined Husk and Arrow.

"And I'm only going where Arrow goes" a white/tan female said running and sitting next to Arrow.

"Naima!" Arrow said cheerfully as Naima walked up.

"FINE THEN, I hear by declare that Husk, Arrow, Naima and Gabriella are no longer part of the pack, men show no mercy" James said

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM GABRIELLA IS YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" Husk yelled at James

"Not anymore" The cold hearted wolf replied

"Sure thing… sprint!" Husk yelled at his brother and the girls at they jumped over the group of wolves and sprinted out of Elk Island National Park.

[End of flashback]

**Thanks again for great support, This chapter was made by special request so here it is! Pm me ideas comments suggestions and anything else!**

**Wolfjay14**


	6. Problems that are solved

[Present-day]

Naima was examining Husk, she grabbed some moss and started to wipe the blood away, mainly his leg and neck were bloody, as she cleaned Husks right front leg she felt a severe brake in his bone just before his ankle leading up his leg about an inch. She was a healer before she went lone wolf with her mate.

Naima finished cleaning up Husk's leg, when she started Husk's neck she feared what she might see.

But as she started to clean the blood way she felt something… _"A PULSE!"_ Naima thought,

"HUSK'S ALIVE!" Naima yelled, seconds after she said that Arrow sprinted towards Husk.

"ORAH!" Arrow yelled as he saw his brother start to breath, a minute later Husk started to twitch then like magic his eyes opened.

"Bro your alive!" Arrow yelled as he gave his brother a hug.

"SHIT MY LEG HERTS!" Husk yelled

"You're lucky to be alive" Naima replied, "By the way you have got a temporal fractured in your front leg" She added.

"I'm still going to kill you" Eve yelled

"Lay a hair on him and it's not going to be him that's dead" Arrow replied as he unsheathed his claws defensively and met Eve halfway down the slope.

"Hay take it easy" Humphrey's omega instinct took over, "We don't need any more blood today" he finished.

"So be it, take them away!" Eve yelled at Cando and his group.

"No Husk won't be on his injured leg a day or two when it's healing" Naima said

"Well isn't that great" a dark mysterious voice said, as a group of jet black wolves stepped out from a hiding place.

[Husk's P.O.V]

"JAMES!" Husk yelled

"Well we meet again… by the way we caught this white wolf, friend of yours?" James said as two of his men dragged a white female out of the bush.

"LILLY" Gath yelled

"Move any closer and she dies" James said as one of his men put a claw to Lilly's throat.

"This isn't about them, it's about me and you" Husk yelled

As he said that James signalled for his men to release Lilly.

Lilly ran to Eve, Winston and Garth.

"Now" James said as three more black wolves came out from the bush. But one of the wolves was being handled like Lilly.

"GABRIELLA" Husk yelled as he unsuspected ran and rammed James so hard he flew backwards hitting the wolf that was holding Gabriella, she took the chance and ran off. Not only did she run off, the other wolves fled apart from two, one was James who surprisingly got killed by Husk by getting his throat ripped out.

"That will teach you" Husk remarked as he turned to she Gabriella about to be killed by scar, one of James' men.

"GABBY" Husk yelled as he threw himself at scar knocking him over letting Gabby escape.

"You little bastard!" Husk said as he said punching scar so hard in the nose, that it killed scar.

The problem was Husk used his right hand to punch with, so not only did he have a broken right front leg, he also had a broken right hand.

"Husk your alive!" Gabby yelled as she jumped on him kissing him not even caring that half the eastern/western pack was watching.


	7. Settling in part 1

It was morning in the eastern/western territory, Husk and Gabby were walking to see Arrow and Naima,

"Hi Naima, my hand seems to be really hurting" Husk said as he walked up to Arrow and Naima.

"Yeh it's probably broken from you punching scar in the nose" Naima replied

"Oh by the way can you give me something for my leg, after yesterday it's been torture just putting pressure on it" Husk added.

"Probably, I mean if it's okay with Diana" Naima replied.

"Who?" Husk asked

"Diana she's the healer for this pack." Naima answered

"You already made friends?" Husk remarked "It's not even been a day since we became part of this pack" Husk added

"Yup after you asked Eve and Winston to join, you staggered a bit and she told me if you needed anything just ask her" Naima replied

"I thought you were going to get killed by Eve for asking that" Arrow remarked

"Nah she just said anything for saving her daughter so long as we help hunt for the pack" Husk replied

"Anyway me and Arrow got to go meet a wolf named Humphrey, he's going to show use the best place for hunting" Husk said as the girls said goodbye and the two brothers walked to the meeting point,

"You must be Humphrey" Husk asked to a grey wolf

"Yep I am" Humphrey answered "Say I thought you broke your leg?" He added

"I did but that isn't stopping me doing anything" Husk replied

"Okay, anyways it might be a bit hard hunting there isn't many caribou around these days" Humphrey mentioned.

"No problem me and Husk hunt Elk" Arrow replied

"Any more surprises?" Humphrey asked

"Not that we know of" Husk replied

"Okay then I guess good luck" Humphrey said

**No cliff hanger today but still pm me ideas ,comments, suggestions and ect. **

**Wolfjay14**


	8. Note to whom is reding

**Sorry if your really enjoying the story so far, a lot of people are requesting a alpha and omega school story so ill be doing that for a bit unless I get 25 pm saying alpha and omega the story continued!**

**sincerely**

** Wolfjay14**


End file.
